your lips are as deadly as venom
by 1GunsnExplosives1
Summary: Aisu urahara is the daughter of kisuke urahara and her band becomes the opening band for an all boy rock band that kisuke manages a bleach fan fic
1. Chapter 1

"**Aisu I can't believe you got us a spot as an opening band!!! Eeeeeeeee I'm soooo HAPPY." Mitsuki yelled to her blond best friend. **

"**Mitsuki if you get any louder I'll throw you off the mother fuckin' jet."**

"**Why are you sooo meaan." she whined.**

"**Cause if I wasn't you would have gotten yourself killed along time ago." Aisu answered nonchalantly.**

**Aisu by all means was the bitch out of all the other members of the band. She constantly got after Mitsuki for slacking off. There were three other members of the band, one being Mitsuki the fun-loving, random, slacker, who loves shiny objects even shiny shirts she saw in the club and would try to rip off of people. Orihime one of Mitsuki's friend which explains why she was equally as random as Mitsuki was, both liking to slack off and annoy the living piss out of Aisu. And then there was rukia who never really annoys Aisu, but was random always babbling about some stupid TV show called Chappy the bunny. They all still loved each other though and were all weird in their own ways they still had three things in common, loving music, hot boys, and weirdness.**

"**So do you think the boys will be hot?" Orihime questioned.**

"**If their not I'm not singing." Aisu said suddenly concerned about what the members of the boy band looked like.**

"**Kisuke why didn't you tell us that our opening band is a female band you're the manager you're suppose to tell us this shit. Hello are you listening. If you don't answer me I will never shut up."**

"**Ichigo if ya got a problem with my daughters band take it up with them when they get here, but let me warn you that if you do that you might get your dick ripped off." the said man Kisuke warned as he walked into his office.**

"**And tell Grimmjow to keep his hands to himself when they get here." the man finally slammed his office door shut.**

"**Stupid ol' man." Ichigo muttered hoping that Kisuke wouldn't hear him.**

"**I heard you." Kisuke said through the door.**

"**Ahhh fine." Ichigo said before stomping off.**

"**So what was the verdict?" a man with blue hair and sky blue eyes asked.**

"**Take it up with his daughter's band when they arrive, keep your hands to yourself, and we might get our dicks ripped off." Ichigo explained with an exaggerated sigh. "The keep your hand to yourself was meant for you Grimmjow."**

**The man with blue hair put on an innocent smile.**

"**Why I never thought you guy would say such a thing to me." Grimmjow said in a mocked sad voice.**

"**Stop with the I'm so innocent act Grimm." a man with pale skin, black hair, and teal colored eyes said.**

"**Shut up Ulquiorra at least I'm not emo and get no ass." Grimmjow retorted.**

"**Well I'd rather get no ass then to be infected with every STD known to man." said in his usual non emotional voice.**

"**Where's Renji?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Oh he went to the airport to get the girls." Grimmjow answered.**

**The ride on the jet wasn't as long as the girls had thought it would be. Aisu looked for a sign that had their bands name written on it.**

"**Yo ove'a here!" Aisu turned around to see a man with the sign she was looking for. All the girls rushed over to a man with red hair.**

"**Take it your Lips of Venom eh?" he said.**

"**I'm Aisu the vocals, daaanm are the rest of your members as hot as you are?"**

"**I'm Mitsuki the song righter and also vocal too, and Aisu you stole my question."**

"**I'm Orihime the drummer."**

"**I'm a Rukia guitarist."**

"**Well it's a nice ta meet ya. I'm Renji also the drummer for my band." he said scratching the back of his head.**

"**Well when do we leave?"**

"**Uh well uh I guess now." Renji answered.**

"**You've gotta be kiddin' me! How in the donkey fuck did you beat me?" Grimmjow yelled as he threw his last three cards.**

"**Ha ha haha that's right asshole I win hahahahahahahah muwhahahahahhahah. This is great!!" Ichigo laughed manically.**

"**Yeah yeah just shove the cards up your ass already!" the boys had been playing go fish for the last two hours well except for Ulquiorra who was reading a book on the sofa. They were waiting for the female band to arrive. **

"**Okay, so where are all the sexy boys I was promised?" A girl's voice asked.**

"**SHHHHH! They might hear us." Another voice answered. Then there was an outburst of giggles and the sound of girls trying to get their laughter under control.**

"**I think that the girls are here." Ulquiorra said unenthused not even looking up from his book.**

"**Well don't you sound excited." Ichigo said as he walked toward the noise.**

"**Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked jumping up from his seat.**

"**Where do you think? I'm going to check out the selection."**

"**I don't think so. Not without me!" Grimmjow said and raced to the doorway.**

"**Grimmjow move I can't open the door." Ichigo shouted.**

"**No you move I wanna pick fi--" the door swung open and Grimmjow come tumbling down. Grimmjow noticed that someone was underneath him, he lifted his self up enough to see a girl with blond hair, bluish amber colored eyes, and obviously a great deal smaller then him. Grimmjow looked over the girl a few more times.**

"**Well damn hello cutie." Grimmjow emphasized.**

**Aisu looked up at the man that had fallen on her.**

"**Oh well hello to you too." she said in a flirtatious voice, deciding to be the sly fox she was. "Well I'm glad I opened that door."**

"**Well I'm glad too." Grimmjow put on an arrogant grin. Aisu suddenly had sadistic glint hint in her eyes.**

"**And if you don't get off of me I'll rip you dick and shove it so far up your ass god himself won't be able to remove it." Aisu whispered in his ear. Grimmjow visibly winced at the thought and got off of the small girl. Renji helped Aisu up.**

"**My lovely daughter you've arrived. How was trip?" Kisuke asked while pulling Aisu into a fathers embrace.**

"**It was wonderful father I'm just glad to back in America where everyone speaks English." Aisu joked pulling herself away from her father.**

"**Oh so she's your daughter?" Grimmjow said stating the obvious.**

"**Yes she is. Well let's introduce you guys to all the boys then we'll get you into the studio to practice and what not." Kisuke announced smiling kindly at the four girls.**

"**The one you jumped on you is Grimmjow."**

"**I didn't jump on her I fell." Grimmjow said defensively.**

"**Sure you did. And our little strawberry right there is Ichigo." they all walked into the that the boys were previously in. "And that's Ulquiorra."**

"**Hey you're reading Romeo and Juliet I love Shakespeare." Aisu leaned in and started whispering in Ulquiorra's ear.**

"**Oh she does?"**

"**Yep I'm sure you two would hit it off like Romeo and Juliet."**

"**That's a really **_**nice**_** way of think of it."**

"**So how are we gonna do this?" Aisu turned her attention to her father.**

"**Well let's go to the studio boys your coming too." Kisuke said while walking in another direction.**

"**Bet ya Aisu can't even sing to Amy lee." Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo remembering the bitchy comment she made earlier.**

"**We can find out." all though Ichigo thought the girls were hot he still did not want a girl band to be the opening band no matter what the circumstances were.**

"**Ok it's a deal." Aisu had heard the entire conversation and decided since it was about her she should be in on it. "$ 20 bucks each if me and Mitsuki can pull it off." Aisu finished.**

**The boys had loss and they knew it.**

"**I can't believe we loss how the hell did that happen?" Ichigo questioned himself.**

"**All right boy twenty each and you both have to give twenty to Mitsuki too. We won and that was the deal." Aisu cheered happily.**

"**Fine here." Grimmjow gave in and opened his wallet to find nothing, not even a penny.**

"**What's wrong grimmy?" Aisu questioned enthusiastically.**

"**I um I um I'm broke all my wallet cash was spent."**

"**Well then I guess we'll be stopin' by the bank before we go out drinkin' cause now your payin' for my drinks." she said before tuning to Ichigo. "Now strawberry cough it up."**

"**Damn it! I can't fuckin' believe this, it's your fault Grimmjow." A loud laugh filled the room. Grimmjow looked wide eyed at Ulquiorra he was laughing. Aisu and Grimmjow both hugged him and started jumping up and down.**

"**Ulquiorra's laughin'." they chanted together and everyone stared at they. The similarities were just unreal. They both cussed, threatened, were violent, easily distracted, drank, smoked, and got excited over the stupidest things.**

"**So are we going out or not?" Mitsuki interjected.**

"**Hell yeah we've gotta celebrate cuz Ulquiorra laughed." both Grimmjow and Aisu said in unison.**

"**Stop that!" they shouted at each other.**

"**Now!"**

"**You started it!" Grimmjow accused.**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Ulquiorra this is your fault!" they said in unison once again before glaring at each other and walking in different directions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Stupid women! All of them they're all stupid!" Grimmjow yelled. He was heading out of the studio to his car. Grimmjow wanted to go out and party tonight before the tour started, his goal was to get as drunk as physically possible.**

"**Hey wait up!" a female voice yelled. Grimmjow turned around to face the girl.**

"**What?" he questioned.**

"**Um my vehicular hasn't arrived yet and I was wondering if you could possibly take me to my apartment? My dad, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra said that they couldn't and that you were heading that way any ways." Aisu explained. Grimmjow just looked at her scanning her up and down before a grin appeared on his features.**

"**Get in but I have to make a stop at the bank and my apartment before we head to your place." he announced before jumping into the driver seat of his car.**

**The car ride wasn't long; they had stopped by the bank and were now parked at the apartment complex.**

"**Hey you live here?" Aisu questioned.**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**Nothin'" she said before stepping out of the car along with Grimmjow. They headed to the top floor before stopping at a door.**

"**Don't touch anything." Grimmjow warned.**

"**Fine" Aisu said before following Grimmjow into the condo. "Wow! This is a really nice place you got!"**

"**Yeah, hey instead of wasting gas my younger sister Nel left some of her clothes in the guest room and some of her make up in the bathroom. So if ya don't wanna make the extra trip then you can get ready here before we go to the club later." Grimmjow shouted from his bedroom.**

"**Yeah why not. Where's the guest room?" Aisu questioned.**

"**I'll show ya in a sec."**

"**Where in the fairy fuckin' land of wonder are they?" Ichigo questioned to no one in particular.**

"**They probably killed each other. Oo oo shiny." Mitsuki stated before getting distracted by a girl wearing a shiny skank dress.**

"**Well I don't care what they did to each other they need to get here I'm missing the new episode of Chappy the mother fucking bunny." everyone starred at rukia. It was a little creepy that a 22 year old woman was still watching cartoons for toddlers.**

"**Don't make such a fuss over such naïve things." Ulquiorra said in an unemotional voice.**

"**Will ya hurry up?" Grimmjow said in an annoyed voice.**

"**It's not my fault that all the shirts your sister owns show ever piece of cleavage there is." Aisu yelled through the other side of the door.**

"**Well would you prefer to wear one of my shirts then?" he asked only to irritate Aisu further.**

"**Fine I'm comin' out an' ya better not laugh." Aisu let out an exaggerated sigh before stepping out of the room. Even though Aisu was born in America she had a Japanese accent which Grimmjow assumed was from her mother's side of the family. He was quite surprised at how fluent she was in the Japanese language. Grimmjow broke his trance when he heard the guest room door open. He looked Aisu up and down for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. She was wearing a tight pair of denim jeans, with a black low cut sleeveless shirt that read Bullet for my Valentine across it. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her make up consisted of eyeliner and green and black eye shadow.**

"**Damn I need to take another show." Grimmjow whispered, and Aisu gave him a look of confusion when he ran off to the bathroom.**

**After fifteen minutes of waiting Grimmjow came back out rewashed and redressed. The whole time Aisu sat in the living room looking at Grimmjow's CD and DVD collection.**

"**What the fuck are ya doin'?" Grimmjow asked.**

"**Lookin' at yo' CD's." Aisu answered.**

"**I thought I told ya not ta touch anything." Grimmjow's annoyed voice came from the other side of the room.**

"**Oh come on grimmy it's jus' a few CD's. I ain't gonna hurt anythin'." Aisu retorted back in an innocent voice.**


End file.
